Raspberry pie
by Yasumitora
Summary: One-short. Iruka/Kakashi. Sumary: "Éste, sin dudas, será el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. Y el más largo, también".


**Título:** Raspberry pie.

**Pareja:** Iruka/Kakashi.

**Género:** Romántico.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi. Censura (?). Leer notas plz :3.

**Tipo:** One-short.

**Resumen:** "Éste, sin dudas, será el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. Y el más largo, también". 

**Raspberry pie.**

Él, desde entonces, siempre había querido uno.

De niño su madre solía hacérselo; sabía que era su favorito. En fechas como lo era la de su cumpleaños, siempre le horneaba uno para su deleite. Acompañado por supuesto de la fiesta jovial repleta de amigos que siempre se organizaba para ese especial y maravilloso día. Pero todo había cambiado después del ataque del Kyuubi; sus padres habían caído en la lucha de Konoha contra el demonio de las nueve colas. Todo su mundo se había puesto de cabezas, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba completamente solo.

Gracias a Kami-sama el viejo Hokage había estado a su lado en los momentos más difíciles. El era quien le había enseñado las cosas más importantes que debía saber, quien le animó y le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante y no quedarse estancado en el oscuro pasado; había sido algo muy importante para él, como el abuelo que nunca tuvo, o un segundo padre. Cada veinte y seis de mayo, el gentil y buen anciano se plantaba en el departamento del pequeño Iruka, y juntos, compartían un pie de frambuesas, cortesía del Sandaime.

Pero después de un tiempo, simplemente, había dejado de ir.

"Debe ser porque ya soy mayor", pensó en su momento el joven.

Recuerda la última vez que habían festejado juntos, y atesora cada una de esas simples y magníficas imágenes en su corazón. Jamás olvidaría a su viejo guardián.

Y por cuestiones desconocidas, no volvió a festejar su cumpleaños, al menos no en una gran fiesta. En ocasiones sus alumnos le regalaban chulerías como dibujos y artesanías, cuando no también su mejor amiga Anko lo invitaba a tomar algunas copas y luego iban juntos a su residencia a… Bueno, eso era en el pasado. Lo que importa es que desde su cumpleaños número dieciséis (y ya tenía el pie metidito en los veintisiete), no se daba el gusto de probar su postre favorito.

¡Ese año cambiaría!

Iruka ya ha terminado su horario en la sala de misiones y se dispone a, antes de volver a su hogar, pasar por la pastelería que le quedara de camino para comprarse un pie de frambuesas. Sí, ¡para él solo! Ya que al estar su koi fuera, no le quedará otra que pasar su "día especial" solo.

_Kakashi está de misión hoy,_ piensa melancólico, _Espero que mañana pueda regresar sano y salvo. Y si queda algo de tarta le compartiré, quizás le guste…_

El sencillo hecho de pensar en lo delicioso que sería volver a probar su platillo preferido, su boca se hace agua y le cosquillea la lengua. Inconcientemente apura el paso.

Las calles de La Villa están casi vacías, debe ser por el frío de la noche. El cielo está despejado, pero el viento gélido del norte sopla con entusiasmo; al parecer se viene una tormenta otoñal. Las familias están en sus casas, y la mayoría de los negocios ya se encuentran cerrados. Esto altera al joven chuunin, que ante la posibilidad de quedarse sin su torta aligera mucho mas sus pasos. ¡Debe darse mucha prisa si quiere recibir su auto-regalo de cumpleaños!

Con la mirada iluminada divisa la pastelería, y ve que algunas luces aun están prendidas.

¡Genial, ha llegado a tiempo!

Felizmente aterriza frente a la puerta del local, y entra rápidamente, siendo recibido de forma cordial por la dueña del establecimiento.

— ¿Qué busca jovencito? —le pregunta sonriente aquella señora ya entrada en la mayoría de edad. Entonces Iruka le dice con la voz emocionada lo que quiere, obteniendo como respuesta un cabeceo por parte de la mujer en señal de afirmación —. Enseguida te lo traeré.

Y desaparece tras una cortina de tela que cuelga del pórtico de la habitación.

Iruka espera impaciente a que vuelva, mientras tanto, curiosea a su alrededor, mirando los demás pasteles y bocadillos dulces que se encuentran en las vitrinas. ¡Todos se ven tan ricos! Hay tortas de todos los sabores y tamaños; cubiertas de crema, de chocolate, otras con miel, o rellenas con nueces o almendras. Las masas finas también le llaman la atención; las que tienen frambuesas, sobre todo.

—Jovencito —le llama la mujer sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo mirarla—. Siento mucho decirle que no me han quedado más de esos pies —al oír esto, Umino se entristece y guarda sus manos en los bolsillos, decepcionado. ¡Demonios! Lo único que quería en su cumpleaños y se le era negado.

Iruka le da cortésmente las gracias a la señora, y se retira del lugar.

Sus pasos son lentos y vacíos, se siente tan triste… ¡El quiere su estúpido pie! ¡Y quiere que Kakashi esté con él en su cumpleaños! ¿Es mucho pedir eso?... Pues quizás si. Al llegar a su casa solo se ducharía e iría a dormir sin cenar; del enojo y la frustración se le ha cerrado el estómago.

Cuando finalmente está en la puerta de su departamento, entra con un suspiro y se quita las sandalias desganado, lo mismo hace con su chaleco de chuunin. Ya es muy de noche, y hace mucho frío, la sala está completamente a oscuras, a excepción de… ¿Una vela?

Iruka arquea una ceja en señal de confusión, y lentamente cierra la puerta a sus espaldas con el pié. Se acerca a la mesa que está en medio del lugar, para quedar enfrente de la fuente de luz. Y al lado del alto y fino candelabro de metal, ve una nota que dice:

_"No prendas ninguna luz, y ponte sobre los ojos la cinta que esta debajo de este papel…",_ Iruka mira nuevamente sobre el mueble y toma entre sus dedos un suave listón de seda color negro, _"… Ahora, mi amor, ve hacia tu habitación y prepárate para recibir tu regalo. Atte: Yo"._

El rostro de Iruka se ilumina.

Al parecer su koi ha llegado antes de lo esperado.

Una enorme sonrisa y un furioso sonrojo adornan el rostro del moreno. Reprime una carcajada, y duda un poco si vendarse los ojos o no, pero manda todo al demonio y decide que le seguirá el juego a Hatake, después de todo era un día para pasarla bien. Además él confía en que Kakashi no le hará nada _demasiado_ peligroso. Dios sabe qué cosas tiene planeadas el hombre hacerle, pero algo era seguro: la pasaría _muy_ bien.

Camina lentamente hacia su cuarto, y antes de entrar se pone sobre los ojos la sedosa y oscura tela que le había dejado el peligrís. Le avisa con la voz apagada a su novio que está listo, pero lo único que escucha es un sensual y firme _"Entra"._ Las piernas de Iruka flaquean, y sus manos empiezan a sudar. Suspira sonrojado, y toma el picaporte de la puerta. _Aquí vamos_, piensa. Ingresa. Al principio no siente nada, solo un poco de incomodidad, y obvia inseguridad por tener uno de sus sentidos totalmente obstruido.

Brinca del susto cuando siente sobre su espalda una traviesa mano, que se desliza desde su hombro hasta terminar en su espalda. Puede oír la suave respiración de su acompañante, cómo suspira y ríe por lo bajo.

—Kakashi… —dice suave, volteando su rostro hacia donde supone que se encuentra el peliplata.

_—Un cumpleaños feliz, un cumpleaños feliz, te desea tu sexy novio~ Que te ama solo a ti. _

Canturrea en el oído del chuunin Kakashi, quitando con lentitud la venda de los ojos del sonriente maestro. Iruka ríe con ganas. Hace mucho que no está tan tentado. Kakashi en verdad es una persona muy inusual. El moreno quiere darse la vuelta por completo para poder besar a su alocado jônin, pero éste se lo impide; lo tiene firmemente agarrado de la cintura.

—Mira —ordena Hatake besándole con ternura el cuello, e inmediatamente los ojos de Iruka se fijan hacia delante, viendo con asombro todo lo que el peliplata ha preparado solo para él.

La habitación está a oscuras, iluminada mágicamente por docenas de velas colocadas sobre los muebles. La inmensa cama que ambos comparten, está cubierta por sábanas de un inmaculado blanco, y sobre ellas, un mar de pétalos de rosas rojas. El aire está enviciado con el dulce aroma a flores de jazmín, y es el toque final y perfecto para hacer de esa escena, la mas magnifica y romántica que ha visto en su vida.

Cursi, ¿no? Pero el chuunin es el hombre más feliz del mundo por semejante preparativo.

Kakashi guía a Iruka hasta el borde del lecho, y con cuidado lo tumba en la mullida superficie. La caída provoca que algunos de los pétalos carmesíes vuelen y caigan sobre sus cuerpos. El chuunin está boca arriba, sonriendo, con el peliplata abrazado a él. Kakashi mira a su amado a los ojos, y le brinda un beso en la roja mejilla, deseándole nuevamente, un muy feliz cumpleaños.

—Esto es perfecto —dice Umino, uniendo sus labios con los de su pareja—, muchas gracias…

Esta vez, Kakashi es el que sonríe, y mira sensualmente al profesor.

—La mejor parte todavía no llega, Sensei.

Las manos del mayor recorren tierna y pícaramente el cuerpo del joven, desvistiéndolo con una lentitud casi insoportable. La camiseta de Iruka desaparece, junto con el resto de su ropa, quedando en las mismas condiciones que su koi; completamente desnudo. De repente Kakashi se detiene. Iruka le exige que siga, pero el jônin se levanta y, dedicándole una traviesa mirada, rodea la cama y saca de debajo de esta una enorme caja de cartón, decorada en la parte superior por un enorme lazo escarlata. 

—Ábrela, amor —le habla el mayor poniéndole en frente su obsequio.

Entonces Iruka le hace caso. Con emoción, desata el elegante moño que la envuelve, y con suavidad quita la parte superior. Los ojos del cumpleañero se abren con sorpresa, y tiene que reprimir una risa mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Kakashi, ¿esto es…?

—Si —un asentimiento —. Es tu favorito, ¿no?

—… ¿Cómo lo sabias? —pregunta Iruka, mientras siente como su estómago se abre de repente y de la comisura de su boca escapa un hilillo de saliva.

—Hump, hablas como si no te conociera —responde Kakashi fingiendo ser herido. Iruka lo mira sonriente, y niega con la cabeza —. Pues, querido koi, muchas veces te he escuchado; mientras duermes, en tus sueños, extrañamente me llamas, y luego hablas acerca del pie de frambuesas… —el peliplata ve como el sonrojo de su delfín se incrementa —. Por lo que pensé: ¿Cuál sería el regalo perfecto para Iruka?... ¿Y si le obsequio mi cuerpo junto con su comida favorit-?

C'st fini. The end. Owari. Y todas las formas en las que se pueda decir: "Fin".

Iruka ha llegado a su límite, explotando en carcajadas frente a su amante. Ver a Kakashi en su modo romántico-demostrativo es algo sumamente cómico. Si, cómico. Y encima, ¡cliché! Le resulta divertida y a la vez tierna la forma infantil de demostrar sus sentimientos. Kakashi, por el contrario, esta muy avergonzado, y con el orgullo herido… ¡El haciendo lo mejor que puede y el hombre a quien ama se despatarra en sus narices riéndose de sus sentimientos!

—Oye no es gracioso. Yo dando lo mejor de mi, y tú-

—Te amo —Kakashi mira al chuunin sorprendido y sus mejillas, pálidas en extremo, se sonrojaron débilmente—. Te amo, Kakashi, y no te imaginas cuanto…

El maestro se abalanza sobre el jônin, tirándolo a la cama y haciendo, otra vez, que más pétalos coloridos bailen en el aire. Iruka rodea el cuello del copy nin entre sus brazos y se sienta sobre su estómago, rozando agradablemente su desnudez con la de su pareja. Ambos gimen de gozo y sus bocas se buscan.

Su primer beso después de tres semanas sin haberse sentido.

Es la gloria.

Ambos se pierden entre besos y abrazos con sabor a frambuesas.

Los pulmones de Iruka arden. Su respiración tardará un buen rato en volver a la normalidad. Mira a su pareja. Kakashi está en igual de condiciones, quizás más agitado; se relame los labios.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo?

Iruka sonríe, y mueve su cuerpo solo un poco, hasta que queda casi pegado al del ninja copia. Acaricia el pálido rostro, removiendo mechones plateados de la transpirada frente.

—Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, Kakashi…

Sus brazos lo rodean, suave, y de repente se siente pesado, con las energías agotadas. Kakashi lo aprieta contra su cuerpo. Acomoda con ternura su cabeza en el pecho blanco. Respira acompasado, sintiéndose fresco, y a la vez pegajoso. La ligera risa desde el interior de Kakashi lo hace elevar un poco la vista.

—Nee, Iruka-sensei —sus ojos se encuentran. Iruka traga. Ojos oscuros se fijan en el rostro nieve, en la lengua que se pasa glotona por sus labios rosas. _Olvidas que es mi turno_. Ugh—. Hay dos pasteles más debajo de la cama —los señala. Iruka mira. Dos cajas más, tan bien decoradas como las otras. Oh, cielos—, ¿Qué me dices?

Pensó en decirle que ya estaba satisfecho, en recordarle que mañana debía ir a la Academia pero… ¡Nah! Aún le quedaba espacio para más pastel. Y más Kakashi, claro.

—Tráelos.

Kakashi le sonríe con una enigmática y traviesa sonrisa y su cuerpo se aleja, hasta la mesa. Iruka ve como por los firmes muslos se desliza su elixir, blanco y espumoso, que recorre sus piernas y cae en gotas gordas sobre el suelo. Iruka jadea. La temperatura sube. Kakashi vuelve, con un pie en cada mano y la cinta de seda entre sus dientes.

"Este, sin dudas, será el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. Y el más largo, también".

_End._

**Notas:**

No tiene sentido, ¿verdad? Es porque está censurado xD. Si, le quité el lemon :3. Porque en ésta página no permiten cosas sepsosas y como yo soy una ninia tan buena y obediente (?), hice caso (aunque tengo que editar el fic "Atrapado y sin salida"; ese one-short está **wrong** en muchos sentidos lol). Pero bueno, si quieren leerlo entero (véase con Iruka haciéndole chanchadas a Kakashi –equisdé-), en mi perfil está el link.

Este short lo publiqué originalmente para el cumpleaños de Iruka-sensei, el 26/06, pero por cuestiones varias –fiaca- no lo puse aquí. Btw, si leyeron déjenme coment para saber qué les pareció :3, desde ya muchas gracias.

_Happy B-day Iruka-sensei 3._


End file.
